


Poke

by deletingpoint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, POV Alternating, Pranking, just a tiny bit of Angst, the one where alex keeps poking lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: Poke. Another poke with a pencil this time. You’d think Lena has gotten used to this childish behaviour, but one more poke has her turning back to Alex.“I swear to god, if you don’t stop it, you’ll learn to regret it!” she narrows her eyes.“Stop what? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Luthor,” the other girl fakes ignorance, her fingers playing with a green pencil.





	Poke

 

Poke. Another poke with a pencil this time. You’d think Lena has gotten used to this childish behaviour, but one more poke has her turning back to Alex.

“I swear to god, if you don’t stop it, you’ll learn to regret it!” she narrows her eyes.

“Stop what? I have no idea what you’re talking about, Luthor,” the other girl fakes ignorance, her fingers playing with a green pencil. At least it’s a pencil and not the sharp edge of a ruler this time.

Still, Lena has an urge to murder her right then and there.

“Lena, let it go,” Jack tugs her arm and whispers, gesturing back to miss Grant adjusting her glasses with a disappointed look. Perhaps the class of social studies is not the best place to confront Alex Danvers. She hears silent snickering behind her back between the younger Danvers girl and Lucy Lane. Lucy is tolerable, when she’s alone that is. She can be fun and well, she doesn’t go around pushing all Lena’s buttons, more like ignoring her if anything. But Alex is the most annoying person ever put on this Earth. Only last month she actually pulled at Lena’s braid, said “ding-dong” and ran behind the corner before Lena was even able to turn around. Lena didn’t go to kindergarten, but she imagines perhaps it would be something a kindergartener would do, and not a highschooler. The only time Alex let her be was a year ago when Lena was sort of dating Samantha Arias from parallel class. She sighs and continues to doodle Alex pierced with arrows on her note book. If only she could find a way to get back to her. But everything that comes to mind is too childish or requires an ally from the group of people Alex trusted. Even if she’d manage that there’s always the threat of Kara getting back for Alex. Now, Kara was freakishly popular and yeah, she would be graduating in a month, but Lena still didn’t need her as an enemy. Not that Alex would run to her year older sister, but even if she didn’t Kara would know. She always knows, glancing her knowing looks both at Lena and her sister. And when it came to school, miss Grant clearly had a soft spot for her.

No, revenge had to happen outside of school. She could just paint Alex’s bicycle pink? But what if she gets caught and someone calls the police? She shivers imagining Lilian getting a call from the station. She crosses out the idea she’d scribbled down at some point.

Poke.

Her pen digs into the paper, tearing a whole in it as she punches it in anger.

It doesn’t have to be the whole bike, right? Just one handle would ruin the look, right?

_Paint Alex’s handlebar pink?_

She writes down and slides the notebook to Jack.

_Why?_

He writes back and what the hell?

_Why? Because! We need to get back at her._

_We?_

_Whatever, I can do it myself._

_Okay. But I’ll only keep watch!_

Satisfied she tears out the paper and scrunches it in her bag. That’ll serve her right. Alex and her stupid big eyes and stupid curls and stupid fingers that keep poking her.

 

“Lena is hatching something, I’m telling you. She’s been too quiet for two weeks now,” Alex paces around the room in long strides, chewing her lips and sending daggers at Kara. Who has the audacity to keep reading her book.

“Alex, I have finals coming, go with your girlfriend troubles to Lucy. And don’t bother Winn!” she says without looking up.

What? “What? Girlfriend? She, she’s not my, we’re not, whatever the hell are you talking about?” she stammers landing on the sofa and feeling a treacherous blush creeping on her cheeks. So what that Lena’s gorgeous and smart and her eyes flash such lovely green and god, her, okay brain, time to stop! That doesn’t mean she likes her.

“I don’t even like her. I don’t even like, like girls.”

“Yeah, I know, I was just teasing, don’t be dramatic.”

“Oh. Why aren’t you and Winn studying together anyway?” she changes the subject, her heart still pounding way too fast.

“It’s late and he happens to be at his own home,” Kara flips the page.

Suddenly the outside light flickers, there’s running outside, followed by silence.

Probably just cats.

That’s what she thinks.

 

Until the morning comes and she remembers she left the bike outside. Well, it’s still there. Except now half of it is covered in pink color.

Kara laughs her face off. “We can switch if you want?” she offers her babyblue bike, like that’s better, “or you can walk?”

“I have a test in ten minutes! Shit, why did mom leave so soon today of all days,” she curses, holding onto the pink handlebars. That’s when she notices the letters written with a black marker. _L.L._ As if she didn’t already guess who it had been, she has to flaunt it in?

“I am so getting back to her!”

“Just don’t get me involved in it,” Kara petals away without looking back.

“Oh my god, I love her!” Lucy is wheezing after laughing for about an hour. She’s soon accompanied by James and Winn and Alex spots freaking Samantha Arias spying around with a grin on her face. Like she has the right, couldn’t recognize the good thing while she had it.

“Morning, Alex, got to school alright?” there’s the sweet, deceivingly sweet voice of Lena Luthor coming from behind her. If looks could kill she’d turn to dust right that instant. As it is all that comes out of her mouth is some sort of hissing sound.

“Good, good. Looking forward to the rest of the day,” Lena passes her, her hand gliding over Alex’s shoulder, breath touching her face, eyebrow lifting in a challenge. Fucking Lena Luthor.

 

Lena’s in amazing mood the whole day. Alex couldn’t even form a word at the sight of her, mouth gaping and an adorable hissing sound leaking out of her. Of course there’s a threat of what’s to come, but all in all it’s been marvelous.

“You’re obnoxious when you’re gloating,” Jack keeps telling her, but nothing can bring her down this fine day. Even Sam passed by and muttered a smiley congrats and so far she hasn’t gotten a stink eye from Kara, only a wide smile when she passed her in the hallway.

She’s still bathing in the morning glow, when the gym class starts.

Alex looks good. Way too good for Lena’s liking, her eyes throwing daggers at Lena. Lena sends her an airkiss at that. What possibly prompted her to do that she has no idea. Except Alex turns away, her ears turning bright pink. Maybe it’s just the exercise they’re doing… Except now Lucy’s looking at her seriously and shaking her head. Her mood drops a little and she concentrates on her stamina instead.

She needs a breather once the lesson is done and everyone’s hitting the showers. A bit lightheaded, she sits on a swing and nurses her water bottle.

Poke.

“You really need to find something more original before I’ll bruise from your poking,” she says, eyes closed, not even bothering to look at Alex.

“Whatever, it’s not like it hurts you,” Alex throws the stick away. Did she really just poke her with a stick?

“Stick, Alex? Really?”

“You seemed down,” Alex stands behind her, holding onto the swing chains.

“Just a bit light headed. Too hot outside.”

“Your porcelain skin can’t handle it?” Alex bends down, twisting her neck so she could see her. God she’s so close. A bit out of breath and lips parted. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

“You know I’m gonna get back at you. That was a low blow.” her voice is low and faint, as if she doesn’t mean a word she’s saying.

“I know,” Lena rasps out, bites her lip.

Then Alex straightens, breathes out and gives Lena’s swing a little push. The air rushes by, calming her heart a bit. Only when Alex is gone does she realize she doesn’t know what she meant by the low blow. The bicycle or the air kiss?

 

There are tiny little needles prickling Alex’s skin, it’s as if her blood is vibrating. She covers her mouth with a hand, grabs her bag and rushes out of the school without saying goodbye to anyone. That was almost, almost… okay, so maybe she does like like Lena. A little, only a little. Come to think of it, maybe she does like some other girls as well. Like Samantha Arias before she dated Lena and the exchange student last year, Maggie Sawyer. And maybe she kinda likes Astra, the gym teach. She flies on the roads, not knowing how she managed to keep compose in front of Lena, when her heart’s thumping like crazy and her hands are sweaty. That air kiss had thrown her off. And then.. oh god, did they almost kiss? Was that it? And what if Lena’s really gotten bruises from all the poking? She wouldn’t, would she? Why has she been doing that anyway? It’s stupid, why can’t she just behave like a fucking normal person.

She throws the bike at the corner of the garage and stomps to her room. Okay, okay, it doesn’t really matter. The fact is she needs to get back at Lena. She promised and she’s gotta keep promises right? So what if she likes her. Oh god, she likes Lena Luthor? Fuck. She likes girls? Fuck. Kara keeps calling Lena her girlfriend? Fuuckk. It’s not like it’s a huge surprise, she’s probably known all along. Oh fuck.

It seems like hours pass before there’s a knock on her door and Kara opens it without waiting for an answer, leaning on a doorframe and eating ice cream from the package. “You want some?” she offers a spoon.

“This tastes funny,” she comments after a bite.

“Low fat. I dunno, maybe dad bought it by accident. So, what’s up?”

“I like Lena Luthor,” she blurts out without thinking. Before she could start panicking, Kara’s hugging her close.

“Well, she’s pretty and fun and smart. I almost like her myself.”

“Don’t you dare!”she snuggles closer. “So, it’d be okay?”

“Sure. Thanks for telling me though.”

That easy, huh? Kara probably knew.

“So, you gonna tell her that or will you keep poking at her?”

“Aaaah,” Alex falls on the bed. “Maybe. But I gotta get back at her. For the bike,” that was not fair. Lena knows she hates pink. She knows a whole lotta stuff about Alex she’s never told her.

“Besides, I promised her I would.”

“You two are way weird. Just don’t color her hair pink.”

“Why? She’d probably look good with everything. She’s a freak like that.” she throws a pillow across the room.

“I bet she is. Still, don’t. You better now?” Kara bumps her shoulder. “You know it’s alright, with mom and dad too. And if anyone gives you shit at school, I’m gonna bite them myself.”

“Now who’s weird? Yeah, the ice cream helped? Thanks, by the way. Not like it was a huge shock, just… getting used to the thought? Hey, would she ever like me back? I’ve probably been obnoxious.”

“You’ll work it out. Come on, the food’s getting cold,” Kara drags her up and out of the room.

 

There hasn’t been any poking. For two weeks now it’s been complete silence from Alex’s end. Sure, there are glancing and downright staring. Lena can constantly feel her eyes, but they haven’t talked and not even a pencil has been shoved at her back. Alex manages to ace the biology test without any help from Lena. That’s how the poking started really, Alex wanting to know the answers. Everyone knows Alex is smart, so Lena had felt flattered at the time. Then the poking escalated and turned annoying, Alex demanding attention. As if Lena hadn’t noticed her otherwise.

And now it’s stopped. However Alex has hexed her, Lena misses it. Or maybe it’s Alex she misses. Maybe Alex is still plotting a plan to get back at her? Maybe this is her plan? Or maybe she just doesn’t care any more. Damn it. She almost starts to throw paper planes at Alex herself. If Jack wasn’t nearby, she probably would.

Why the distance? Was it the last time they spoke? To say Lena’s angsty about it is understatement. But still, she doesn’t confront Alex, cause… what if she really doesn’t care anymore?

It’s after a gym class that she sees it. Her bag has two added letters on it. _A.D._ They’re pink and sparkly and quite pretty actually. Anno Domini? Oh, Alex Danvers?

“Alex?” she whispers and the other girl appears from a bench behind her, smiling broadly.

“I, uh, yeah?”

“You know this isn’t nearly as impressive as the bike, right? I noticed you haven’t repainted it,” she adds, a grin probably splitting her face.

“Yeah, pink kinda became cool unexpectedly. So,” she looks around them, hands in pockets.

“So. Should I stay thanks for this prank? Pink being cool now and everything?”

“Idunno, had to keep the promise. I just, I, okay, I’m sorry, okay and and, you were kidding about the bruises right?”

“What bruises?” Lena frowns.

“Oh. You were. Like, from the poking and stuff. You’re just so gorgeous and it’s annoying and fuck, I’m still not doing it right,” Alex takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry for kind of bullying you, I, I never thought it’d come across like that. Guess I just wasn’t thinking at all.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry about your bike.” Gorgeous?

“Well, pink is cool now, so that’s okay. Well, I, oh fuck it, I like you. Like like you kinda lot actually. And I’m not expecting anything, kinda been dealing with myself lately and just wanted you to know, so, uh, I should,”

Adorable. Alex is the most adorable stupid funny girl she’s ever seen. And maybe there’s a reason it didn’t work out with Sam. Maybe there’s a reason Lena’s been missing Alex.

“Alex?”

“Mmm, yeah?”

“Shut up.” She walks closer, Alex’s eyes widening before she kisses her. Just a moment, just a little, just to tell her.

“Sorry, was that alright?” she asks as they pull apart.

“Uh-uh,” Alex’s fingers caress her hair, “very much. I’m glad I didn’t color your hair pink,” she says before catching Lena’s mouth. She should try pink hair… is the last coherent thought Lena has before it’s all just Alex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> no, i have not changed my ships, this just came to me :)


End file.
